


Into the Darkness

by Lunar_Pull



Series: Into The Darkness [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Pull/pseuds/Lunar_Pull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's love because it's incredibly fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Darkness

Jiyong always comes in the dead of night. Youngbae always leaves his bedroom window open, no matter how cold it is. This night, he is shivering in his bed, unable to fall asleep because the cold breeze makes him tremble and he hasn’t seen Jiyong in two weeks.

 

Youngbae is worried. He’s scared shitless, honestly, because he knows that Jiyong does very bad things and he’s from the wrong side of the City’s wall--the side where all the poor live in relative lawlessness and despair and who knows when Youngbae will see him again?

 

Youngbae met Jiyong when he was twelve years old and the other boy was escaping from prison. He had climbed into Youngbae’s window, forced himself into his life armed with a blade and a fierceness that Youngbae couldn’t help but be attracted to, even before he even knew what the word truly meant. All he knew was that when Jiyong held him up against the wall and warned him that if he didn’t stay quiet, he’d slit his throat, Youngbae kind of wanted him to.

 

Youngbae has never met someone like Jiyong. He’s been raised in the safe and affluent confines of the City and he works in his district’s library. He dresses in sweaters and jeans that are never too tight and the only rebellious thing he’s ever done was dye his hair blond. Well, that, and let Jiyong give him two tattoos. But no one knows about that. It’s their little secret.

 

Youngbae is a good boy and Jiyong is a child of the night; long-limbed, slender and tall, kohl-rimmed eyes and calloused hands. Sometimes, he comes to Youngbae covered in bruises, clothes all askew and he brushes off his concern with a smirk and teasing words.

 

“You should have seen the other guy.”

 

Sometimes, he climbs in the window and his eyes are too bright, his hands won’t stop twitching and Youngbae knows to tread carefully and let him take what he wants because he can be dangerous when he’s like this.

 

And then there are the times that Jiyong comes to him covered in blood that they both know isn’t his own.

 

Youngbae doesn’t like to think about those times.

 

He likes, instead, to focus on the nights that Jiyong kisses him for so long, all respectful and endearingly gentle, until Youngbae has to be the one to roll his hips and signal his desire and even then, Jiyong fucks him like he’s made of glass.

 

“I adore you,” he always whispers, lips brushing softly against the side of Youngbae’s face, because love is too simple a word for what Jiyong feels. Youngbae understands, because he feels it, too.

 

He feels it so much and it _hurts_. 

 

Love. Adoration. Obsession. Whatever the word is, it is fucking painful to feel that way about Jiyong. About a boy who has to travel miles to sneak into Youngbae's bed. A boy he doesn’t see for weeks at a time. A boy he knows is destroying himself.

 

A boy Youngbae cannot save.

 

Jiyong’s shadow slinks its way into Youngbae’s room and though it hurts, it also thrills him. Jiyong is here and Youngbae doesn’t know which version he’ll get but that’s part of the allure.

 

“Baby, you awake?”

 

Jiyong’s voice is raspy and Youngbae thinks it might mean he’s been drinking.

 

“Yeah,” he answers, sitting up in the bed, already making room for his visitor. “I was waiting for you.”

 

“I told you to close the window when it’s this cold. You’re gonna freeze to death.” Jiyong’s hands are already inside Youngbae’s shirt, cold fingers making the shorter boy start.

 

“How will you get inside then?” Youngbae asks, arms around Jiyong’s neck, despite how uncomfortable it feels to hold the boy because his skin feels like ice.

 

“You think a little window can keep me from you?” Jiyong smiles and it makes Youngbae grin uncontrollably. The power he has over him is so complete.

 

“I missed you,” Youngbae says, voice raw with honesty. He surges up to kiss Jiyong’s cold lips and by the time he pulls away, the soft skin is warm and Youngbae is pleased with himself.

 

“I missed you, too, baby. I was going crazy without you.”

 

Youngbae’s already tugging off his modest pajama pants and spreading his legs and Jiyong’s not wasting any time, either. His shirt’s off, his hard-on is pressing against Youngbae’s and he’s already sucking bruises onto the shorter boy’s neck.

 

“Fuck, baby, look at you. I could come just from like this. Just touching you.”

 

Youngbae blushes. Jiyong’s praises when they’re like this always send shivers down his spine and make him feel like he’s worth something. Youngbae is an average citizen, which is why the City awarded him with an average job, but Jiyong always tells him he’s got the prettiest face he’s ever seen and the best part is that he means it.

 

Later, when Youngbae comes, Jiyong swallows his moans and his cum and it’s filthy, the way the taller boy licks his lips like he’s had a delicious meal, but Youngbae kind of loves it.

 

He adores it.

 

* * *

 

 

Chaerin sees the hickeys on Youngbae’s neck on a bright Monday morning as he is heading out the door. She hands him a scarf and purses her lips. He takes the scarf and grins sheepishly, a faint blush coloring his cheeks, and she hates the way it makes her heart flutter to see him so happy. She loves her big brother but she fears for his life.

 

“Did he come visit you again?”

 

Youngbae smiles. He doesn’t need to respond.

 

“You know it’s illegal for him to enter the City. And it’s a crime to harbor a fugitive.”

 

Youngbae sighs and wraps his arms around her waist, pulls her close like they are still little kids and they don’t know that they’re not supposed to touch each other like that. She hooks her chin on his shoulder, even as she tries to stay mad at him. It’s not working. Chaerin lets out a sigh.

 

“Everything will be alright,” Youngbae promises. “No one will find out.”

 

“But what if they do?”

 

“Chaerin -”

 

“It’s not just that," Chaerin cuts him off. "You think you’re so good at hiding everything, but you’re not. I know what he does to you. He’s going to really hurt you one day.”

 

Youngbae’s arms drop from around Chaerin's slighter frame. “He would never.”

 

Chaerin steps back and looks up into Youngbae’s eyes. “Just promise me you’re being careful.”

 

Youngbae grins and the world itself seems a little bit brighter. “I always am.”

 

It’s a lie. Chaerin knows.

 

When they were little kids, Youngbae's favorite game was jumping off of the roof of their house and pretending he could fly. Chaerin never played. Just waited for him in the yard, waited for him to land - little sister heart beating so fast and so loud because even though she was still young, she knew that no matter how many times he got back up after the terrifying freefall, there was always the possibility that he wouldn’t.

 

He didn’t stop playing the game until a wrong landing sent him to the hospital with a broken leg.

 

Chaerin wants to remind him of this. But Youngbae is smiling his sunrise of a smile and it’s next to impossible to stay mad at him when he kisses her forehead and tells her he loves her. She smiles back.

 

“I love you, too, oppa,” she says, even though she knows he’s walking on a tightrope and it’s only a matter of time before he falls.

 

She’ll never be fast enough to catch him. She’s going to lose her brother.

 

Chaerin knows she’s going to lose him to his mysterious, dark lover and there’s nothing she can do about it. Honestly, Youngbae’s already lost. As much as Youngbae loves her, she can’t compete with the dreamy look on his face when Jiyong’s come to visit him the night before.

 

Chearin’s only hope is that Youngbae at least knows what he’s doing.

 

She’s got a vague feeling that he doesn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiyong’s hands won’t stop shaking.

 

Seunghyun knows that he's just come back a job and if he comes back all jittery like that, it can't be good.

 

"Take off your clothes," he demands and Seunghyun takes a long drag of his cigarette before slowly unbuckling his belt.

 

"What's wrong? Did you go to see your boy again?"

 

Jiyong’s hand tightens around Seunghyun's dick, painfully tight, and the older man almost regrets giving Jiyong lip when he knows he's so unhinged.

 

"Don’t fucking talk about him. Don’t even _think_ about him.”

 

Seunghyun braces himself for yet another fight with his roommate and partner in crime. He knows he’s got the upper hand because even though Jiyong is in one of his moods, he’s also uncoordinated and sloppy at times like these. Seunghyun kind of likes that he never knows whether things with Jiyong will end in rough and frantic fucking or beating each other black and blue.

 

He grins. Jiyong’s the best friend he’s ever had.

 

Seunghyun kind of loves him, or at least as close as he can get. They’ve been running their schemes and tricks on the streets of Dogville for years and they’ve made quite a little dynasty for themselves. Everywhere they walk, people tremble and trip all over themselves to please them because pissing off Seunghyun and Jiyong is almost guaranteed to be a death sentence.

 

Seunghyun kind of loves Jiyong because the crazy asshole is part of the reason he’s got more money, power and respect than anyone living where they live has a right to. And because in their world, your best friend is really just the person who is least likely to betray you.

 

Seunghyun trusts Jiyong.

 

He trusts him to wrap his pretty lips around his dick and suck him hard and fast. He trusts him not to bite down, even when Seunghyun pulls on his hair. Seunghyun trusts that Jiyong will never turn his gun on him, no matter how much shit he gives him for being foolish enough to fall in love. And not just with anyone, mind you. Jiyong is stupid enough to fall in love with a pretty little prince from the other side of the walls of Dogville and damned if it isn’t hilarious to Seunghyun. And a bit endearing.

 

Seunghyun has a lot of secrets but one of his most embarrassing is that he loves the soft smile and spring in Jiyong’s steps when he’s come back from seeing his precious boy.

 

Maybe it’s not Jiyong he kind of loves. Maybe it’s Jiyong’s romantic, foolish heart. How it still beats so strong, even though he spends most of his life murdering people in cold blood for cold, hard cash.If a hired hitman can still write poems, paint pictures and risk his life for something as ridiculous as love, maybe there’s some hope left in this dark world. At least that’s how Seunghyun sees it.

 

When he comes into Jiyong’s mouth, Seunghyun is thinking about his own broken boy with bright eyes, the one who lives in the toughest part of Dogville and who smiles through the blood in his mouth.

 

Seunghyun knows Jiyong’s not thinking about him, either. He can tell because Jiyong spits out his cum and wipes his mouth, a vaguely disgusted look settling on his oddly graceful features as he lies down on the hardwood floor of their apartment.

 

“Fuck,” he breathes. “Why the hell did I do that?”

 

Seunghyun tucks himself back in and buckles his belt. Sits on the couch across Jiyong because there's no way in hell he's going to get his brand new suit dirty.

 

“Because you love my cock,” Seunghyun jokes.

 

“Fuck you. I don’t fucking love anything about you. I just…”

 

Seunghyun knows the answer. The logical answer is that Jiyong psychologically fucked beyond belief. He murders people for a living and sometimes, the only way to get the images of their begging, horrified faces out of his mind is to stuff his head with coke and his mouth with a dick and try to fuck up the only good thing he’s ever had.

 

Seunghyun knows. Seunghyun understands. He does it, too.

 

And Jiyong is his friend. No matter how much they both deny it. This is how they cope with the harsh hand that life has dealt him and Seunghyun stopped searching for morality or reason a long, long time ago.

 

“Go get some sleep,” Seunghyun says. “And stop snorting, Ji. It’s making you crazy.”

 

“I already am.”

 

Seunghyun sighs. He knows.

 

 

* * *

 

               

The warning lights are on.

 

The City is shaped like an oval; the center is the wealthiest district where the police headquarters are located. When there is a crime, four beams of light, lit from each corner of the police headquarters, signal to citizens to stay indoors and be aware of the threat.

 

The warning lights used to scare Youngbae. Now, he looks forward to them. If the warning lights come on, there is a very good chance that Jiyong will be climbing in his window, too.

 

The moment the beacons were lit, Youngbae’s heartbeat started speeding up and now he can’t stop smiling, even though he’s alone in his room. He decides to take a shower and when he opens the door to the bathroom, he feels a jolt of icy cold fear.

 

Jiyong is already in the bathroom--Youngbae has no idea how he got in there without him knowing--and he is absolutely drenched in blood. It’s all over his hair, matting down the usually illustrious locks and it’s dripping off his hands, pooling underneath him and staining the clean, white tiles.

 

“Are you going to shower?” Jiyong asks, like they have a normal relationship and he’s just wondering what his boyfriend is up to. Like he’s not scaring the living shit out of Youngbae.

 

“Yes,” Youngbae says, trying to keep the alarm out of his voice.

 

“Can I join you?”

 

Youngbae nods and Jiyong strips off his bloodied clothes. Youngbae can’t help but notice that there are no wounds on Jiyong’s body.

 

When they are both in the shower and the warm water begins to wash away the horror that streaks Jiyong's nude form, Youngbae reaches out. Jiyong slaps his hand away.

 

“Don't touch it,” he demands in a way that sounds much more like begging. “Don't touch me yet.”

 

Youngbae stares at Jiyong and does exactly as he's told. It's going to be one of those nights.

 

When the blood is mostly gone, Youngbae finds his voice. “It's okay, Jiyong. Everything's okay.”

 

It's not true. Youngbae knows it. Jiyong knows it. Funny thing about love, though: it always finds a way to make the lie so much easier to believe than the truth.

 

“I shouldn't come to you when I'm like this. I shouldn't bring this into your life.”

 

“It's okay. I don't mind.”

 

Jiyong lets Youngbae touch. He lets him softly stroke clear skin that not moments ago was doused in murder and filth. He lets him come closer and press his lips against him and Youngbae tries to smile even though he is walking on eggshells because Jiyong always loves it when he smiles. And all Youngbae wants is for Jiyong to love him.

 

“You're an angel, you know that?” Jiyong says when he finally starts returning Youngbae's tender touches and soothing caresses. “I don't deserve you.”

 

“Hush, Jiyong,”—a trembling kiss—“I love you. I love you so much.”

 

“You shouldn't,” Jiyong responds. Even under the spray of the shower, Youngbae can tell there are tears in his eyes. “You shouldn't love me. I'm a horrible person. I hurt people. That's what I do, every day. Do you understand that?”

 

Youngbae has known this for a long time. He knows that when Jiyong isn't in his bed, when their lips aren't tangled in the sweetest of kisses, he is an killer.

  

“It's okay, Jiyong,” Youngbae doesn't have a sweet nickname for Jiyong in the same way the taller boy calls him 'baby' because Jiyong once told him that just the way he says his name feels like forgiveness.

 

 _You make me feel human_ , Jiyong had once told him and Youngbae had understood then that his love had the power to heal. Or, at least, calm.

 

So Youngbae now kisses Jiyong and holds him tight as he crumbles. “You're not a bad person. If you were a bad person, I wouldn't love you.”

 

It's another lie. Because Jiyong is and Youngbae does.

 

“You're an angel, baby. Halo, wings and all,” Jiyong smiles against Youngbae's shoulder and the shorter boy can feel the tension leaving his body.

 

“I'm your angel,” Youngbae says, with a little smirk and a little wink that makes Jiyong break out into beautiful laughter.

 

“Oh yeah?” Jiyong teases, hands now playfully kneading the muscle of Youngbae's ass. “Mine, huh? Wanna make it official?”

 

Youngbae gasps. “What?”

 

Jiyong pushes Youngbae against the tiles and starts kissing his neck, hands still attached to his backside. Youngbae shivers as a moan escapes his lips. There's something about Jiyong's hidden strength and the fact that his brutality is always tempered by Youngbae's kisses that makes the shorter boy incredibly hard.

 

It's his darkest secret. That Jiyong is a wild animal that he's tamed. That Jiyong is a storm and Youngbae feels like he's caught lightning in a bottle. 

 

“You could be mine. Forever.” Jiyong closes his eyes as he brings their foreheads together.

 

Youngbae looks up into his lovely killer's face. He smiles. “Yes. I would _love_ that.”

 

“You'd have to run away from here. You'd have to live with me in Dogville.”

 

Youngbae doesn't say that he's been waiting for Jiyong to ask him to run away with him since he was twelve and that he doesn't care if they have to live in squalor. All he's ever wanted was to be able to spend the whole day by Jiyong's side. “It's okay,” he says instead. “I just want to be with you.”

 

Jiyong kisses him and Youngbae forgets all about the blood and the danger.

 

He feels like he's flying. Or falling. He never could tell the difference.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jiyong’s pretty nervous.

 

It’s unusual for him, because hit men are supposed to have nerves of steel and he’s got Youngbae’s hand in his.

 

They are making their way to Jiyong and Seunghyun’s apartment and it’s impossible to ignore the way that everyone turns to stare at Youngbae.

 

Youngbae, with his argyle print cardigan and his gorgeous face. Youngbae, who looks like the very definition of jailbait and who is so very clearly _not_ from Dogville. Jiyong holds him close. He’ll stab the fuck out of anyone that even _looks_ at Youngbae for too long.

 

There are things Jiyong had never told his dream boy. Things he’s tried to keep out of his life because it’s bad enough that Jiyong loves him. He doesn’t need any more grief. Jiyong has never told Youngbae about what they did to him in the prison. How they tied him down and broke his little body with taunts, jeers and horrible hands. He’s never told him that Youngbae was the first person in Jiyong’s life to ever smile at him, to ever touch him with tenderness.

 

He’s the only person who’s ever said that they love him.

 

Before the prison, Jiyong was an orphan. He didn’t have a home, and he fought for scraps of food. He doesn’t remember ever having a mother or a father. The only home he’s ever had is in Youngbae’s open arms.

 

He’s never told him that he was supposed to kill him. Three years ago, Youngbae saw something he shouldn’t have seen and Jiyong was supposed to end his life. He almost did, too. While Youngbae slept next to him peacefully, Jiyong almost worked up the courage to smother him with his own pillow.

 

He smothered him with a kiss instead.

 

He couldn’t kill him, no matter how much easier it would have made his life.

 

Ever since then, Jiyong’s been working overtime, working his regular jobs and also slowly picking off the gang that put the hit out on Youngbae. He killed the last one of those motherfuckers yesterday. And now, he’s free to steal Youngbae away.

 

It’s not as good as Jiyong thought it would be, though.

 

He is worried for so many things. He’s worried that Youngbae won’t get used to how rough life is on the other side of the City’s walls, he’s worried that Seunghyun will be fucking pissed that he kidnapped Youngbae without telling him. He’s worried that someone will see how beautiful and precious Youngbae is and they’ll slit his throat just for being too good.

 

He’s scared out of his mind, in all honesty.  

 

But Youngbae is squeezing his hand. Sending him one of his little smiles.

 

“It’s okay,” Youngbae says, as if he isn’t walking into the lion’s den.

 

Jiyong’s still amazed that Youngbae knows him so well, despite all the ways he’s tried to hide himself. He’s still is awe of the fact that Youngbae has always been strong enough - both physically and mentally - to push him away, but he never has.

 

He shoves Youngbae against the nearest wall, disturbing a few random people, and kisses him like there’s no tomorrow. Stakes his claim.

 

Jiyong is a king of Dogville and no one fucks with a king. At least that’s what he tells himself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

Seunghyun can barely contain his rage. He had walked into his own home, prepared to knock back a few glasses of wine and get ready to go see his favorite prostitute. He definitely wasn’t expecting to come home to see a fucking City boy in his goddamn living room couch.

 

Seunghyun points a gun at the intruder. Tries not to notice how damn pretty this little son of a bitch is. Can’t let his dick dictate his life like that.

 

“Seunghyun, stop.” Jiyong’s gun is at Seunghyun’s temple and the older man curses. He should have known this was somehow Jiyong’s doing.

 

“It’s Youngbae,” Jiyong says, by way of explanation, and the boy on the couch gives a little wave and a sweet smile like he doesn’t have a loaded pistol pointed at him. And damn if it isn’t charming as hell. Fuck.

 

“Your little prince?” Seunghyun asks, eyebrow raised.

 

“I told you a million times not to fucking call him that. He’s staying with us now. He’s mine.”

 

“It’s illegal.”

 

“Everything we do is illegal,” Jiyong scoffs.

 

“Yeah, but I’m guessing a pretty boy like him has got people who will miss him and will come looking for him. I’m not too keen on dealing with City police.”

 

“No one will miss me,” Youngbae speaks and his voice is so honey sweet, his accent is so clean and Seunghyun suddenly understands why the boy has Jiyong in the palm of his hand. “It’s just me and my sister. And I spoke to her before I left. I said goodbye.”

 

Seunghyun lets his hand - the one holding the gun - fall. He breathes in deep and rubs at his forehead in defeat. 

 

“Well, he can’t fucking walk around Dogville in loafers," Seunghyun spits out after a tense minute of silence. "Get him some new clothes.”

 

Seunghyun tries to ignore the smug look on Jiyong’s face. He hates that look.

 

Two hours later, Youngbae is dressed in impossibly tight leather pants, a barely-there sleeveless top and a snapback hat with holes cut out of it and he looks like your average Dogville streetrat. Seunghyun’s kind of infatuated. Once again.

 

He really needs to stop doing this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The closest Seunghyun’s ever been to being in love is with a boy that shares his name.

 

They met when he’d been standing outside an apartment building in the toughest part of Dogville, keeping a lookout for Jiyong. He’d been smoking a cigarette, trying to appear nonchalant, but he couldn’t help but notice the group of whores gathered across the street. Strength in numbers, he supposed.

 

One of them had caught his eye. He was a gorgeous boy, by anyone’s standards. Shiny black hair, alabaster skin and a soft sway in his hips as he made his way across the street.

 

“See something you like, mister?”

 

His voice had been young and clear. His eyes were older, somehow, and the dark tint to the skin underneath them spoke of sleepless nights and a difficult life.

 

“You’re too young.”

 

The boy had smirked. “I bet you like ‘em young.”

 

Seunghyun had smiled, despite himself. The boy sauntered even closer to him, close enough to smell the sweet scent of his cologne and close enough for Seunghyun to lose himself in those perfect, sad eyes of his.

 

“Get out of here, kid,” Seunghyun had warned, but he had already been caught in the boy’s siren song.

 

“I bet you like to make them scream. I’ve been told I’m very, very good at that.”

 

The boy’s mouth moved to his ear, whispering seductively and all Seunghyun could do was let one of his hands settle on the small of his back.

 

“You have no idea who you’re talking to," Seunghyun inhaled deep from his cigarette and blew the smoke in the boy’s flawless face.

 

The boy had just smiled. “I know that every time you and your friend visit this building, someone turns up dead.”

 

Seunghyun’s mouth had hung open, both in shock and in pleasure, because the boy’s hands were cupping him through his trousers and lo and behold, the little whore had turned out to be just as dangerous as Seunghyun.

 

“I know that right now you’ve got a wad of cash in your left pocket and I could have already taken it by now but I like you, mister. I’ve always liked ‘em tall and handsome and it’s been so long since I’ve been with someone I liked. So, you could keep acting like you don’t want to fuck me until you can’t even think anymore or you could drag me into that alley and have your way with me.”

 

He had plucked the cigarette from Seunghyun’s hand and held it to his own mouth. Took a long drag and blew the smoke in Seunghyun’s face. This boy was beautiful and bold and more than a little broken and Seunghyun had already been imagining what it would feel like to fuck his pretty little mouth.

 

“For a price, of course.”

 

Of course. Seunghyun still had to pay.

 

“What’s your name, you little shit,” Seunghyun had asked, giving up the ghost and pulling the shorter boy by his hips so that their bodies were drawn flush together. He relished in the shiver he could feel travel up the boy’s body. The boy wanted to play and Seunghyun wasn’t going to disappoint.

 

“Seunghyun,” the boy had breathed, eyebrows furrowed at Seunghyun’s sudden burst of laughter.

 

“Baby boy, you and I are meant to be. That’s my name, too.”

 

The boy had smiled then, a bit more sincere than before. Less seductive. More shy. It had kind of made Seunghyun’s breath hitch.

 

“My clients call me Seungri.”

 

“Like victory? That’s pretty lame.”

 

Seunghyun - Seungri - had smirked. “It’s ‘cause I’m a guarantee.”

 

“That so, baby boy?” Seunghyun purred, bringing his face closer. “Are you gonna be my guarantee?”

 

Seungri’s eyes had widened and soft look had crossed his fine features. He had looked up at Seunghyun and smiled the saddest smile the older man had ever seen. “I can be whatever you want me to be.”

 

Seunghyun had fallen and he’d fallen hard. From that night on, it was all mind-blowing sex, late-night confessions, holding hands in the public square, and Seunghyun didn’t give a shit what anyone thought about them because Seungri was _his_ boy, _his_ little victory, and he touched his heart in ways that no one ever had.

 

The first few months, Seungri had made him pay for every fuck. It almost broke Seunghyun’s wallet but he loved Seungri’s sassy replies.

 

_No one gets it for free, not even handsome guys like you._

 

So Seunghyun had payed and Seunghyun had fucked and Seunghyun had come to almost love this young, jaded prostitute.

 

The day he stopped paying was the first time they’d fallen asleep together. Seunghyun had never fallen asleep next to someone in his entire life. But there had been one night that he’d come to Seungri after watching Jiyong tear a guy from limb to limb and he hadn’t wanted to fuck him. He’d just wanted Seungri to hold him. And Seungri had.

 

The next morning, Seunghyun had awoken Seungri with soft kisses and soft hands and he’d whispered quietly - like it was the most important secret in the world - that they were the same person. Seungri had understood. He’d let Seunghyun kiss praises into his skin and fuck him slow and deep.

 

By the time it was over, Seunghyun knew that Seungri was head over heels for him and he wasn’t sure exactly what he felt except that he knew this boy was something special.

 

So maybe it’s not love, exactly.

 

It’s probably not love, because Seunghyun doesn’t care at all that Seungri’s still turning tricks. It’s probably not love since Seunghyun still fucks whoever and whenever he wants and he never wonders whether it will hurt Seungri the same way that Jiyong worries over his infidelity with Youngbae.

 

Maybe it’s not love.

 

But maybe it is. Because Seunghyun’s entire schedule revolves around Seungri and the walk up to his apartment always makes him kind of nervous. Because Seungri opens the door and even though a client walks through it, leaving the apartment, Seunghyun still wraps his arms around Seungri and lifts him up, kisses him madly without even thinking about it. Seungri doesn’t make Seunghyun pay for it anymore.

 

Maybe it’s love because it’s incredibly fucked up.

 

Seungri moans and threads his fingers in Seunghyun's hair. On the way to the bedroom, they fall to the ground and knock over a table. They don’t stop kissing.

 

“I missed you, handsome,” Seungri gasps between kisses.

 

“I missed you, too, baby boy,” Seunghyun replies.

 

Maybe that’s all that matters.

 

* * *

 

 

When Seungri meets Youngbae, he hates him.

 

He hates him because he’s got the tiny and cute routine down pat and Seungri hates when someone’s cuter than him. He hates him because he’s new and everyone turns to look at him. He hates him because Jiyong follows him around, something like a guard dog and jealous lover all in one, and Youngbae shines with all the attention Jiyong showers him with.

 

Seunghyun never treats him like that. Never in public, anyhow.

 

Seungri hates Youngbae and more than that, he hates that he doesn’t really hate him at all. Youngbae is honest, kind, endearingly goofy and his smile is just breathtaking.

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” he says, holding out his hand and Seungri takes it, although, honestly, who even says shit like that anymore?

 

It’s not nice to meet anyone in Dogville, even in a relatively safe bar like the one they are in now. It’s not nice to meet Seungri, either. Seungri is not a nice guy. He’s had a pretty rough life so far and he fucks for a living. He may be young but he’s seen much more in his short life than Youngbae will probably ever see.

 

“Nice to meet you, too, pretty boy.”

 

Youngbae smiles, probably mistaking it for a compliment. “Seunghyun’s told me about you.”

 

Jiyong and Seunghyun are now on the other side of the bar, trying to get more drinks.

 

“I didn’t know he talked about me.” Seungri tries to suppress his smile because the thought of Seunghyun thinking about him when he’s not there or talking about him makes him feel things he shouldn’t.

 

“I don’t think he talks about you to everyone,” Youngbae says and Seungri’s heart sinks. “He told me about you, though, when he was drunk.”

 

“What’d he say?”

 

Seungri’s talking to Youngbae but he’s staring at Seunghyun. Probably a bit longingly, but he’s had a couple of drinks by now and it’s hard for him to hide his emotions when there’s alcohol in his system.

 

“He said he thinks you might be his little prince.”

 

Seunghyun looks up and catches Seungri’s gaze. Gives a smoldering smirk and a wink. Seungri’s heart skips a beat.

 

“Did he really say that?” Seungri tears his eyes away from Seunghyun and looks at Youngbae. Short boy with clothes straight out of Jiyong’s closet. Bright smile like he hasn’t known pain.

 

“Yeah. And you know what? I told him if he thinks that, then you probably are.”

 

Seungri decides then, that he doesn’t hate Youngbae. He loves him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Life if Dogville is much harder than Youngbae ever imagined. He almost gets jumped at least once a day and on more than one occasion, he’s come back to Jiyong and Seunghyun’s apartment with one less article of clothing than he left with. Sometimes, the gunshots ringing out in the night won’t let him fall asleep, and it’s only Jiyong’s warm body and long arms wrapped around him that assuage his fears.

 

“Don’t worry, baby, you’re always safe with me.”

 

That may be true, but Jiyong isn’t always around. He’s not around when Youngbae has to shop for groceries. He always comes back with less money, on account of taking a wrong turn and ending up in the wrong alley, and less food, because Youngbae can’t stand seeing little kids digging through the garbage cans.

 

Sometimes, Youngbae has to stay with Seungri. Jiyong kisses him deeply and tells him it will just be for a little while but he won’t say why.

 

It’s not that Youngbae doesn’t want to stay with Seungri. It’s just that he’s gotten used to Jiyong and Seunghyun’s apartment and Seungri lives where there’s lots of gunshots at night and mostly he just wants to be near Jiyong.

 

“I’ll be back in two days, I promise.” Jiyong keeps kissing Youngbae even after they’ve said goodbye and Youngbae knows something’s wrong.

 

Youngbae knows that Seunghyun, Jiyong and Seungri all treat him like he’s an innocent little boy, and it’s probably true. They never tell him anything. He probably is rather innocent, compared to what they’ve been through. But they don’t know that underneath the soft exterior, there’s a darkness beating in Youngbae’s heart, too.

 

And he's not stupid. It takes him a while, but he eventually figures out that Jiyong sometimes uses his apartment to kill people. Youngbae's more worried about Jiyong getting caught than what he's actually doing.

  

He might be from the City, but a small part of him feels like he’s always belonged in Dogville.

 

Seungri’s the only one that notices. Somewhat, at least. He’s the one who gives Youngbae a knowing smile when he notices that the shorter boy can’t stop staring at the new bartender in their favorite bar. He’s the one who tries to seduce him into an even darker lifestyle one day, when they are in the comfort of his apartment.

 

“Trust me, Youngbae, you could make so much cash just by shaking that tight ass of yours. You should dance at the bar.”

 

“I don’t know,” Youngbae says but he’s blushing because Seungri doesn’t dole out compliments unless he means them.

 

“Better yet, you should let them fuck you,"Seungri’s got Youngbae pressed against the counter in the kitchen, arms on either side of him, and his face is so close. "I bet they’d pay way too much money just to let those pretty lips of yours suck their dick.”

 

Seungri leans a little closer and Youngbae has to do is just tilt his head. Let Seungri kiss him. Let Seungri teach him to be bad.

 

“Do you like it?” Youngbae asks, prying himself away from Seungri’s arms. His heart feels like it's going to hammer out of his chest. “It doesn’t seem like you like it.”

 

“No one likes their job,” Seungri dismisses, stepping back. 

 

“I hear you crying at night,” Youngbae hasn’t learned yet to keep his cards hidden up his sleeve. He hasn’t learned that honesty is only going to get him killed.

 

Seungri’s eyes widen and Youngbae knows he’s said the wrong thing. “What the fuck are you listening in on me for?”

 

“I don’t mean to. It’s just loud. And considering what happened last week…”

 

Last week was when Youngbae had walked into Seungri’s apartment and discovered him passed out on the living room floor. Last week was when Youngbae’s heart lodged itself in his throat and he called Seunghyun - something he usually never does. 

 

Last week was when one of Seungri’s clients was too rough and too drunk and he almost killed him.

 

“It’s just part of the job. One of those ‘other duties as assigned’ sort of deals.” Seungri grins and Youngbae tries not to stare at the ugly scar on Seungri’s cheek, the one that hasn’t quite healed yet. He steps closer to Seungri, right hand reaching out to caress the scar, softly. He gives it a little kiss and Seungri's eyes flutter closed; the moment is so lovely that Youngbae feels like someone is squeezing his chest. His heart. 

 

He waits until Seungri opens his eyes again to speak. “If I were Seunghyun, I’d ask you to stop doing this.”

 

Seungri smiles but his eyes look so sad and so exhausted. “I know you would, pretty boy.”

 

Youngbae feels a sudden boldness. “I’m not Seunghyun and I’m still asking you not to do this anymore.”

 

“How’s a girl supposed to make a living, Youngbae?”

 

“We’ll figure it out. I don’t want anyone to hurt you.”

 

“You think the world is all sunshine and rainbows," Seungri rolls his eyes and backs out of their embrace. "Who are you to tell me what to do? You don’t know anything.”

 

Seungri makes his way to the living room and slumps down on the couch. Puts some distance between them. Youngbae wonders whether he wants him to follow. He takes a deep breath and gambles on Seungri's sensitivity. 

 

“Do you really want me to be a prostitute? Like you?” Youngbae asks, hovering by the entrance to the living room.

 

Seungri looks up at him. “No. You’re too good for shit like this. You’re like some sort of fucking angel.”

 

Youngbae doesn’t think Seungri means it as a compliment. He walks into the room, sits next to him on the couch. Takes hold of his hand.

 

“I think you’re an angel, too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Our boys love each other.”

 

It’s not a question. It’s a statement. It’s the truth.

 

Seunghyun says it like it’s a funny joke, but Jiyong wants to fucking destroy that little whore and shoot Seunghyun in the head for pointing it out.

 

Seungri and Youngbae are pressed close on the dance floor in a way that to an outside observer is just dancing between friends. But Jiyong knows it’s more. He sees the starry-eyed look in Youngbae’s eyes as he lets Seungri hands clutch at his hips. Seungri’s doing his best impression of Seunghyun and it’s fucking infuriating.

 

Jiyong’s going to _kill_ him.

 

“They look good together.”

 

Jiyong frowns and looks at Seunghyun.

 

“Youngbae’s _mine_.”

 

Seunghyun seems unbothered by the venom in Jiyong's tone. “You can’t keep him locked up in that ivory tower of yours. He’s not a prince. He’s a person.”

 

“Tell your little whore to keep his hands to himself or I’ll cut them off.”

 

Seunghyun suddenly grabs Jiyong’s hips and pulls him close. Inhales from his ever-present cigarette before speaking. “The more you try to hold on, the more you’re going to push him away. Loosen up a bit, Jiyong. He’s living with the scum of the earth just to be near you. A little fooling around isn’t going to come between you two.”

 

He kisses Jiyong and his lips taste like smoke and vice. When he lets Jiyong come up for air, the younger boy feels light-headed. He turns to look at Seungri and Youngbae. Seungri’s whispering something in Youngbae’s ear and Jiyong has to agree with Seunghyun.

 

They _do_ look good together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seunghyun took a huge gamble that night at the bar but it’s the best one he’s ever taken because watching Youngbae shiver and moan as Seungri kisses him is probably one of the most erotic things he’s ever seen.

 

Youngbae’s the picture of innocence, eyelids fluttering and mouth wide open, gasping for breath. Seungri looks like the devil himself - confident smirk firmly in place, hands groping freely at every piece of exposed skin.

 

Seunghyun’s painfully hard in his jeans and he chances a glance at Jiyong, who is sitting next to him on the couch, chewing on his lips thoughtfully.

 

“You’re itching to go join them, aren’t you?”

 

Jiyong blinks rapidly, like he’s just emerged from a spell. Seunghyun can relate. “Are you kidding me? Look at them, they’re so fucking…”

 

“Beautiful,” Seunghyun finishes for him. Jiyong nods.

 

“You should go over there.”

 

Jiyong looks conflicted. He turns back to look at the scene. Seungri hands have disappeared into Youngbae's pants and the breathy, light sigh the shorter boy lets out seems to spur Jiyong to a decision. In one swift motion, he rises from the couch. 

 

Seunghyun feels a bit like an evil mastermind. The three boys and the way they are wrapped around each other and putting on a show, just for him: it’s his best work yet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There are some unspoken rules to their arrangement.

 

Jiyong and Youngbae don’t have sex with Seunghyun or Seungri unless they are together. If Seunghyun wants to watch no one bothers him about it. When Youngbae says he’s too tired everyone just drifts off to sleep. 

 

Seungri buys a big enough for all four of them, one afternoon, without much fanfare. When Youngbae sees it he knocks Seungri over with a running hug and a searing kiss.

 

They’re allowed to kiss whenever and Seungri takes advantage of this constantly. He loves to kiss Jiyong when he’s jealous or angry because it’s kind of dangerous and completely sexy. He kisses Seunghyun when he feels like a little boy, lost in an awful world that wants nothing more than someone bigger than him to protect him. He kisses Youngbae whenever the shorter boy does something stupid and selfless, like give away their food to the orphans down the street.

 

Seungri takes on less clients until he finally stops turning tricks all together. Gets a job as a dancer at the bar. Because Youngbae asked him to.

 

“I don’t like it when other people touch you,” Youngbae says in a whisper, one night. He’s got Jiyong wrapped around him, snoring softly. Seunghyun still hasn’t come home from his latest job.

 

“Seunghyun and Jiyong touch me all the time, silly.”

 

“That’s different,” Youngbae says. “I love them.”

 

He’s so simple and pure and Seungri wishes he had ever been as innocent as him. “Do you love me?” Seungri's never stopped needing reassurance.

 

Youngbae grins and kisses him lightly on the lips. “Of course I do. We all do.”

 

Youngbae says it like it’s a fact and even though Seungri is fractured and probably not worth any of their affection, he knows it’s true.

 

He knows it’s true because a week after one of his clients almost killed him, the client’s body had turned up impaled on the jagged fence that surrounds Seungri’s apartment building. From his balcony, Seungri had the perfect view of the corpse and of Jiyong’s figure in the alleyway. The perfect view of his killer’s smile.

 

Seungri knows Jiyong loves him because he kills for him.

 

 He knows Youngbae loves him because he says so, and he's so damn good that Seungri knows it can't be a lie. 

 

He thinks - he hopes, he wishes, he drives himself mad with the possibility that Seunghyun loves him, too, but the older man is an enigma; never one to let on about what he feels. Seunghyun holds him in the darkness and kisses him in the daylight, even in front of strangers, so all Seungri can do is hope it means what he thinks it means. 

 

Regardless, Seungri loves _them_.

 

He loves them so much that it’s almost worth all the shit he’s been through. It’s okay that he’s been kicked around for most of his life because he now gets to fall asleep with Youngbae’s smile, Jiyong’s madness and Seunghyun’s hidden, lovely heart.

 

And it’s perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

“His name’s Daesung. He just moved here from the South side.”

 

Youngbae’s answer isn’t really an explanation for why it took him so long to come back with their drinks. Jiyong’s kind of pissed. He’s pissed because Seunghyun and Seungri are drunk and they’re making out in the booth next to him. Every once in a while, they try to get him to join but he refuses. He needs to keep an eye out for Youngbae.

 

Jiyong’s also pissed because Youngbae talked to the bartender for much too long and the bartender - Daesung, his brain supplies helpfully - has perfect hair and he won’t stop staring at Youngbae.

 

Jiyong’s jealous. Obviously.

 

“Sorry, Seungri, I forgot yours. I’ll be back.”

 

Youngbae’s gone in a second and Jiyong’s heart sinks. He feels like he’s losing him.

 

“Damn, that bartender is hot,” Seungri says, when he pulls away from Seunghyun. “No wonder Youngbae can’t stop talking to him.”

 

“He’d look great between your legs, baby boy,” Seunghyun mouths at Seungri’s neck as he says the words and Jiyong knows they’re not even going to make it home tonight. They’ll probably fuck in the bathroom.

 

“I like his lips,” Seungri responds breathlessly. “I want him to suck your dick.”

 

Seunghyun laughs. “What a coincidence. Me, too.”

 

“It’s not funny, assholes," Jiyong seethes are the other two giggle like lovestruck teenagers. "Look at how he’s talking to Youngbae. It’s fucking perverted.”

 

It’s not perverted. It’s sweet. Daesung is all shy glances and slight blushes and Youngbae’s probably laying it on thick with the innocent act. As much as Jiyong wants to be jealous and possessive, there’s something about Youngbae when he likes someone. He gets all flustered and he acts just as nervous as when they were twelve.

 

Jiyong tries to hold on to his anger, the dark rage that always grips his heart and makes it possible for him to do what he does and be who he is. But Youngbae’s pointing at him from across the bar.  _That’s my boyfriend_ , Jiyong can read his lips and the pride in his eyes melts Jiyong’s icy heart. Youngbae will always be the love of his life and Jiyong will always belong to him in return.

 

Besides, the bartender is hot. Maybe they should try him out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The boy’s name is Youngbae and Daesung’s been eyeing him for a while. He’s definitely not from Dogville, even though his clothes say otherwise. His eyes are too kind. His lips look too soft -

 

No. Daesung can’t let himself think those things. Youngbae hangs out with three sly lowlives and Daesung knows that he’ll get in a lot of trouble if he keeps letting his eyes wander to Youngbae’s ass.

 

Daesung doesn’t want trouble. He lives his life laying low because Dogville is chaotic and he’s learned that if you can’t join ‘em, you better hide yourself away.

 

“That’s my boyfriend,” Youngbae grins and Daesung’s heart sinks but he already knew that. It’s impossible not to tell.

 

“Well, I guess they’re all kind of my boyfriends. But he’s _the one_ , you know.”

 

Daesung gulps. “Excuse me?”

 

“It’s weird, I know,” Youngbae grins and ducks his head. “They’re good guys, under all the bullshit.”

 

Curse words sound foreign on Youngbae’s tongue and it makes Daesung’s heart pound. He chances a look at the motley trio and sure enough, they’ve all begun to make out sloppily. He can’t believe he’s never noticed it before.

 

“You should come over sometime.”

 

Daesung eyes meet Youngbae’s and that’s when he sees it. A little spark a mischief in his eyes, a bit of daring in his smile. He may not be from Dogville but it’s getting to him. And it makes him all the more captivating.

 

“What if I only like you?” Daesung asks, a bit more confident now that he knows Youngbae’s interested.

 

“Then you should only fuck me.”

 

And Daesung can’t get off work fast enough.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When all five of them are in the apartment of the youngest one - Seungri, he said his name was - Daesung’s kind of into all of them. He especially likes the tallest one and how he’s aloof about the whole thing. It’s sexy and a bit intimidating, the way he steps back to watch the others, lighting a cigarette. 

 

Daesung also likes the soft little look in his eyes when he kisses Seungri. He finds it sweet. Daesung’s biggest flaw has always been his romantic heart.

 

Jiyong and Youngbae are so passionate that it makes Daesung dizzy. He’s caught between them, on the bed, and even though Jiyong is biting his shoulder and Youngbae’s unbelievable lips are on his, Daesung can tell that there’s something stronger between these two. Something dangerous. Like they love each other so much that they’re going to destroy each other. 

 

Daesung flinches when Jiyong pushes him aside and climbs on top of Youngbae, gripping his neck tightly and grabbing hold of his dick. Youngbae’s eyes begin to water and Daesung doesn’t like this so much anymore.

 

“Jiyong,” Youngbae croaks and Jiyong eases his grip.

 

“Did I hurt you, baby?” Jiyong kisses the bruises and Youngbae sighs.

 

“No,” he lies. “But I don’t want you to fuck me tonight.”

 

Jiyong smirks but his eyes look a little broken. “Who do you want to fuck you tonight, baby?”

 

“Him,” Youngbae says breathlessly and it takes Daesung a moment to figure out he’s pointing at him.

 

Jiyong grabs the collar of Daesung’s shirt. Whispers in his ear. “If you fucking hurt him, I’ll kill you.”

 

And then he’s tearing off Daesung’s shirt and licking his nipples and even though Daesung doesn’t doubt him for a moment, he’s also enraptured by this wild, dangerous creature. There’s something about his crazed sense of love that makes Daesung moan. That and his talented tongue.

 

Seungri’s already riding Seunghyun, making gratuitous sex noises - loud whimpers and moans - and it probably makes Seunghyun feel like a god. Seunghyun, who’s still puffing on that damn cigarette, impossibly deep voice asking, “Does it feel good?”

 

“Yes,” Seungri groans, snapping his hips in a punishingly quick pace.

 

Daesung feel fingers gripping his face and he tears his eyes away from Seungri and Seunghyun to look down at Youngbae. Jiyong’s just come up from sucking his dick and though the shorter boy hasn’t finished yet, he’s panting and sweating and he looks debauched. It makes Daesung’s cock twitch in anticipation.

 

“Come here,” Youngbae purrs. “Kiss me.”

 

He’s so beautiful but this is so fucked up and Daesung kind of wants to leave because he’s not sure he’ll be able to if he actually goes through with this. If he gives in to this madness, then all the work he’s done trying to stay out of trouble and out of sight will have been for naught.

 

Youngbae looks up at him, probably sensing his inner conflict. He cups his face gently.

 

“Only look at me,” he demands so softly that it doesn’t feel like a demand at all.

 

Daesung might have been able to say no to the other three, with a lot of hard work, but Youngbae’s got a different kind of allure, an innocence begging to be stolen and protected at the same time and Daesung wants to do both. He leans down to kiss him.

 

Jiyong’s the one that prepares Youngbae and the tenderness of the act and the way he kisses little compliments to Youngbae’s temple is heartwarming. Youngbae belongs to Jiyong, clearly; he’s only letting them borrow him for a while.

 

Daesung enters Youngbae as slowly as he can, still mindful of Jiyong’s threat. He stops himself from pounding into the boy, but only by a thread. Youngbae is writhing in pleasure underneath him and it feels amazing.

 

Seungri’s already come and he’s off Seunghyun, kneeling next to Daesung and Youngbae and kissing Daesung.

 

“That’s right,” Seungri whispers. “I knew you were a bad boy.”

 

Daesung’s not sure if he’s referring to himself or Youngbae but it doesn’t really matter because Seungri’s dirty words are making him fuck Youngbae harder and the sounds the shorter boy is letting out are sinful.

 

Next to them, Seunghyun’s got Jiyong on his knees, bent over and begging for his cock and even through Seungri’s intoxicating kisses, Daesung can hear the moan that escapes Jiyong’s lips when Seunghyun enters him.

 

They are much rougher than Daesung and Youngbae, a kind of mania underneath the act, but Seunghyun keeps asking Jiyong if he’s alright and if it’s good and Daesung knows there’s a kind of love there, too.

 

Daesung’s not surprised when Jiyong’s mouth finds Youngbae’s lips and they kiss each other despite being fucked, hard and fast, by other people.

 

This is totally crazy.

 

It’s insane, that Daesung likes Seungri’s tongue in his mouth and his dick in Youngbae and the rough sex of Seunghyun and Jiyong beside him.

 

When Youngbae comes suddenly, back arched and ass clenching around Daesung, Daesung comes right after him. He feels like he’s following the boy into the darkness.

 

 _Oh well_ , Daesung thinks, after the five of them collapse into the bed in a tangle of wickedness and sweat and smoke.

 

Darkness is all there is in Dogville.

 

He looks around at the beautiful boys draped over him. Things could be worse.

 


End file.
